The Origins of Germany
by inudigifan201
Summary: what made Germany, Germany? Austria and Hungry know. but, is it a past that the nations want to find out, or should it just be kept a secret?
1. One day, at a World Conference

Hello… inudigifan201 here!

Have you ever wondered "why is Germany the way he is"? well, it's a twisted tale filled with love, loss, and utter nonsense. And I feel it is my job to tell it to you. And without any further ado, The Origins of Germany!

Ch,1. One day, at a World Conference…

He was no longer Holy Rome, but a whole new person. He had no memory of being Holy Rome. So how could he remember that he had been friends with Italy before? In the grand scheme of things, it didn't really matter.

It was a world conference and Germany, as always, was the only one taking things seriously. He felt that he was surrounded by dumcomfs (idiots). And he kinda was.

They were trying to come up with a solution to end world hunger and America, as usual, suggested a super hero. And after that… all hell broke loose. Germany just sat there, trying not to be annoyed by all the ruckus, organizing his papers. But, the noise got to him.

"Everybody shut up!" He quickly stood up and everyone stopped fighting and looked at him.

One thought crossed the other nations minds; _'O crap, we've done it now. He sounds angrier than usual!'_

Germany sat down. "Dumcomfs, why can't we ever get through one meeting without fighting? You're all acting like a big bunch of children." He spoke calmly wishing that his words would make some kind of difference. But, he knew they wouldn't.

Everyone gave him a sorry look hoping he wouldn't start World War III. Or any war for that matter.

He quietly picked up his papers and put them in his brief case. He then calmly stood up and started for the door.

"Germany! Don't a leave!" Italy jumped over the table and made a mad dash for his friend.

"Italy, I vill see you later. I just need to be alone veright now." Germany picked up Italy, whom had grabbed his leg, by his shirt collar and set him back down standing up. He then opened the huge door and walked out without another word.

Needless to say, Italy started to cry. All the other nations looked each other over.

"what just happened?" America asked a very good question for once.

"I don't bloody know." Britain was utterly confused.

"don't look at me, mon ami." France had a puzzled look on his face.

The other nations joined in asking one other what was going on as Hungry and Austria sat there sipping their tea. And Canada was ignored as always.

Everyone noticed how calm Hungry and Austria were and looked at them.

Hungry set down her cup and looked at her brother. "do you vant to tell zhem or should I?" she asked with a smile.

"very well." He set down his cup as well. "most of you probably don't know this, but once Germany had a love."

"what happened? Who was this love?" America sat down and spoke with his inside voice. The room had fallen silent to hear what Austria had to say about the brut they knew to be Germany.

"She was a beautiful young lady. Fairly tan skin, long brown hair with a hint of blond here and there, deep dark blue eyes, and the sweetest smile you had ever laid eyes on. But, you did not want to mess with her. She'd hurt you so bad, that ever your own mother wouldn't be able to identify you." He paused for a moment, as if to remember her. "yes!" he smiled. "she was the one for him."

"but what happened to her?" Britain raised his hand.

"I'm getting to that part." Austria picked his cup back up and took a sip. "she died." He took another sip. "today acutely. Many years ago. And what a cruel death it was." He took one more sip and set down the now empty cup. "oh, what a horrible death."

Everyone's jaws dropped. The fact that Germany was once in love did not shock them, but the fact she suffered a horrible death is what they couldn't believe.

Italy started to cry again. "how did a she die?" he sniffled. He kinda didn't want to know, but he had to know. He just had to know. He needed to understand his best friend a little more. Sure, he didn't want to know, but he knew, he wouldn't be a very good friend if he couldn't help his friend during such a depressing time.

Austria sat back in his chair. "it's a really long story, if you tell it right."

"we don't care!" all the nations (minus Hungry who already knew what happened) stood up.

"alright!" Austria took a deep breath. "it all began many, many, many years ago, when Germany was a teenager…"


	2. Meet the girl and the nerd

dang, this took me a little longer to write then what i wanted... oh well. enjoy the tragic tale of a young heart broken Germany! it all has a happy ending, i promise. ;)

* * *

><p>Ch, 2. Meet the girl and the nerd<p>

He was young and foolish. Of course, most teenagers are. But, he was also naive. He was attending the school that the Ancients had set up in order to educate young countries and special norms. and he also lived with his older brother, Prussia. A special norm is a non-country whom has the life span of a country.

She was one of these special norms.

And, it was by accident that they met." Austria, with a refilled tea cup, sipped his tea.

"how is it that they met by accident? mon ami." France stood up. "when l'amour is in the air, nothing is by accident."

"when they first met, love was not in the air!" Hungry stood up.

"I'm getting to that part." Austria smiled. "they bumped into each other.

"oh, I'm so sorry." She sprung back up from the ground. "I was reading and I guess, not really paying attention to where I was going." She apologized.

"no harm, no foul." He picked himself up and dusted himself off. "I was reading too." He smiled.

"oh good, I'm not the only one." She smiled too. They both got a better look at one other. They both blushed a little, but that was merely out of embarrassment.

Know here is something truly interesting… her nationality.

"I am Ludwig, aka Germany. May I ask who you are?"

She curtsied, "I'm Kayman from America." She smiled once again."

"No Way! She was totally from America! Dude that's sick!" America stood up and resumed his normal volume while laughing.

Britain looked at him. "Sick? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Dude, it's an OMG thing." America smiled.

"yes, she was American." Austria sipped his tea. "But, like most Americans, her heritage is mixed. She was also British, Irish, and Native American. And to answer anyone's question that I know someone is bound to ask, yes, she could cook and it was quite tasty. Hungry and I had the pleasure of meeting her and sampling her cooking."

"we had never tasted anything like her cooking, it was amazing!" Hungry smiled.

"was she also part French?" France smiled his perverted smile.

"no." Austria and Hungry blurted.

"let me tell the story!" Austria regained his composer. "now where was I? oh yes!

She curtsied, "I'm Kayman from America."

"it's nice too meet-" Germany was cut off.

"Kayman!" a squeaky loud boy's voice came into earshot. "Kayman, I've been looking for you everywhere!" the curly haired brunette nerd came into view.

"Jonny, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times! Leave me alone!" she yelled as he came up to hug her. But, she dodged his embrace.

"but kayman! I missed you!" Jonny, the nerd, whined.

"you just saw me 4 minutes ago!" she looked like she was about to punch him.

"but, that was soooo long ago!" he whined again.

"the lady said leave her alone." Germany stepped in between them.

"who are you?" Jonny was frightened.

"I'm Germany!" He scowled.

"I'm outta here!" Jonny started to run away.

"No, you're my Hero!" Kayman smiled. Germany looked back at her.

"Uh, it was nothing." He blushed.

"Is there any way I can repay you?" She blushed as she came closer to him.

He started to get nerves. "as I said, it was nothing." His face became incredibly red.

"but it meant the world to me." She was only a foot away from him.

"you don't have to do anything." He screeched the back of his head and looked away for a second.

"I got it!" she turn around and waved him goodbye. "see ya later." She left without another word.

The next day:

Kayman carried a small-ish pink box. Germany was reading a book where the two had bumped into the previous day. She smiled when she saw him.

"Ludwig!" she smiled and waved while still holding the box. He looked up at her and put his book down on the ledge he was leaning on. She fast walked over to him. "I made this for you." She winked at him as she handed him the box.

He stood up strait as she handed him the box. He looked inside. The contents of the box was the most delicious chocolate cake he had ever seen and a plastic fork. "you made me this cake?" he looked back up at her.

"yep." She smiled.

"for me?" he blushed.

"well, I do owe you. And. This was the second thing that came to mind." She took a lock of her hair and curled it with her fingers.

He picked up the fork and brought a small piece of cake to his lips. He paused. "wait, what was the first thing that came to your mind?" he blushed harder.

She blushed. "um, well, …" she fidgeted and blushed even harder. "uh…"

"never mind." He sighed and put the chocolate cake covered fork in his mouth. His eyes became huge and he smiled like there was no tomorrow. He chewed and then swallowed. "this is the best cake I've ever tasted!"

"you really like it!" she smiled and put her hands together.

"you kidding, I love it!" he smiled back.

He realized he was too close to her, took a step or two back and happily ate his cake.

"I wasn't quite sure if you would like it. Although, you do strike me as a chocolate lover. And as my brother always says: when in doubt, bake something with chocolate." She blushed a little as she looked away.

"your brother is a wise man." He smiled with chocolate all around his mouth. She looked back at him and giggled a little.

"you've got a little chocolate… everywhere." She pointed at his face jokingly.

He started to laugh as well and it was a good hour before they stopped."

"and that is how they met and became friends." Hungry smiled.

"yep." Austria put down his cup.

"is the cake important?" America raised his hand.

"it is." Hungry smiled again.

"how is the cake important? Did it have Vodka in it?" Russia spoke up.

"no, actually, it became Germany's national desert." Austria leaned a little on the table.

"plus, they do say that: the fastest way to a man's heart, is through his stomach." Hungry giggled.


	3. Fake it, to make it

dang, this ended up being long!... oh well. enjoy the tragic tale of a young-ish heart broken Germany! it all has a happy ending, i promise. ;)

* * *

><p>Ch, 3. Fake it, to make it.<p>

"but how did they fall in love? And how did she die?" France stood up.

Britain raised his hand. "how does this Jonny character fit in?"

"I do believe I remember this." Japan spoke softly.

"oh, that's right Japan. You were there!" hungry smiled.

"dude! how did this chick fall for Germany and how does she die? I wanna know dudes!" America jumped up and down simulating a temper tantrum.

"I'm getting to that part." Austria leaned back in his chair. "a week had passed by since they first met.

Miss kayman was eating lunch with her friends, two blond girls whom share qualities of our very own Italy and Japan, outside on the school's lawn. They were stuffing their faces and talking about boys.

The lawn was spilt in two with an imaginary line. The border was a grand fountain that stood tall in the middle of the courtyard. Norms stayed on the right of the fountain and countries stayed on the left. It was only unwritten rules that separated the two groups. The social-norm if you will. But, in reality all students were encouraged to interact with one other. But, that rarely ever happened.

"Kayman!" Jonny came running up to them.

"leave me alone Jonny!" Kayman stood up. She scowled and took to a fighting stance.

Her two friends stood up as well with scowls on their faces.

"kayman, have I ever told you, you are very pretty when you're angry?" Jonny stopped in his tracks.

"then I must be gosh darn gorgeous, cuz I'm furious!" she just about yelled.

"kayman, why won't you go out with me?" he dropped to the ground on his hands and knees.

"cuz you're pathetic." The skinnier blond spoke with a hint of a southern accent.

"you're also not man enough to handle her." The bigger-boned blond crossed her arms with a New York accent.

"I also don't date losers who are afraid of their own shadow." Kayman turned the other way and stuck her nose in the air.

"that's right." The other two did the same.

"what if I change my ways?" he begged.

"the answer is still no!" kayman looked back at him. "now go eat lunch with your friends, if you have any." She pointed toward the fountain and spoke the last part under her breath.

"yes mam." He sadly walked away.

"he's also a push-over." The skinny bond almost whispered.

"ya, a regular door-mat!" the bigger-boned blond did the same. "and don't forget annoying as annoying can be!"

"can you girls believe people want me to go out with him? It's disgusting!" kayman almost shrieked.

"absolutely disgusting!" they agreed.

"Crystal and I agree that you deserve better than that." The bigger-boned one smiled.

"Juli's right! You deserve a man, not a boy." Crystal, the skinnier one, also smiled.

"Thanks guys." Kayman smiled back at them. "but he's relentless!" she looked down at her feet and crossed her arms. She then put her right hand on her chin, deep in thought.

Crystal and Julie frowned a little.

"unless!" kayman spoke under her breath.

"unless what?" Crystal and Julie almost jumped out of their skin.

"unless… I was already taken." Kayman looked back up at her friends with a smile on her face.

"do I smell a plan?" crystal bounced over to Kayman's left side.

"I do believe she has a plan." Julie walked over to Kayman's right.

A creepy smile found its way onto Kayman's face as her plan came together in her head.

With the sound of the bell, lunch was over. Kayman waved her friends goodbye as they waved her goodbye.

The next day, kayman was nowhere to be found on the norm's side of the fountain. She already had set her plan in action.

Germany and Japan were eating lunch and discussing the idiocy of some of their fellow students.

"and then I said.." Germany was in the middle of a rant about someone, but was cut short by Japan poking his shoulder.

"um Germany." He spoke softly and pointed at Kayman whom was now in ear-shot. "there is a lovely young lady in our presence."

She was holding another pink box.

"oh, miss kayman." Germany blushed a little. "what brings you to the country side of the fountain?"

"would it be too much, to ask for a favor?" she blushed a little as well. she tucked a lock of hair behind her right ear as she sat down with them.

"what kind of favor?" Japan raised his hand still speaking softly.

"you up for it Ludwig?" she smiled sweetly. "I already have payment for you." She handed him the pink box. "it's the cake."

Germany's eyes became huge. "what do you need me to do?"

She started to twist a lock of hair with her fingers. "you remember Jonny right?" he nodded. "well, he won't leave me alone and I've tried almost everything. Even a restraining order, but he's still driving me closer to crazy town. He's a complete Nut I tell you!" she started to cry.

"what do you want me to do, kill em?" Germany lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm not that cruel." She stopped crying, smiled, and winked. "no. here it goes." She took a deep breath. "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend. Just for a little while, so he'll get off my back." She finally spoke her purpose for crossing the border. "you're the only one who truly scares him."

He became speechless. Japan looked at her and then back to him a few times. They both had priceless expressions. She had a look of determination, while he had a look of confusion.

"*ahem* aren't you going to answer her?" japan nudged Germany with his elbow.

Germany snapped out of his shocked state and she became a little sad.

"I'll do it!" he regained his composer.

"really?" she smiled and put her hands together.

"ya, what are friends for, right?" he smiled back at her.

"oh thank you!" she smiled even bigger.

"you guys do realize that this is breaking so many rules!" Japan noticed that their faces were a little too close. They caught on and looked at him. "it is forbidden for a country and a norm to date much less pretend to date." He started to panic.

"oh." She and Germany became a little depressed.

"*sigh* I will find loophole." He shrugged.

"Thanks boys!" she got up and waved as she walked away smiling.

"Germany?" Japan spoke softly. "two questions. 1. what kind of cake is that? And 2. Why are you so willing to help her?"

"Chocolate, why?" Germany caught on. "get your own I'm not sharing!" he hugged the box.

"no, I wasn't asking for a slice. *sigh* I was asking how is a cake payment for a favor like that?" Japan made his point clear.

"Have you tried Miss Kayman's cooking? I'd swear it's even better than French food." Germany spoke after enjoying a bite of cake.

"better than French? Man, that is good." Japan was impressed.

"I'd fight a war for her baking! Heck, I'd fight a war anyway… I just sounded like meine brother." Germany put down the plastic fork.

"no, you sounded like you." Japan shrugged.

"whom sounded like meine brother." Germany stuffed his face with cake trying to make himself not sound like Prussia.

"are you going to answer my second question?" Japan sighed.

"oh ya,…" Germany thought for a moment. "I'm not quite sure…" he screeched the back of his head. "maybe, maybe… maybe I… nein, too soon. Nein, she's a friend and friends help friends… right?" he looked at his friend.

"if you say so." Japan shrugged.

A week of Kayman and Germany being a fake couple had rolled by and Jonny was still determined to have kayman for himself. Although Kayman and Germany found themselves getting too close.

They started to acutely fall for one other. But, neither of them wanted to admit it. They both thought that the other didn't feel the same.

"girls!" kayman stuffed her face with a PB and J. "I'm in over my head." She swallowed.

Crystal and Juli stopped eating their lunches and looked at their stressed best friend. They both knew about the arrangement. They thought it was a great idea.

"what's the matter?" Crystal sipped her juice.

"what's wrong?" Juli put down her fork.

"ok, ya'll know that Ludwig and I are only pretending to date right?" kayman gulped.

"right!" The two inquisitively asked.

"well." Kayman blushed. Yes, there is a lot of blushing. "I think I'm really falling for him."

"no way!" Juli and Crystal almost jumped.

"ya way." Kayman smiled and blushed." Austria took a breath.

"what happens after that? Do they tell either?" France raised his hand (for once).

"as soon as I come back, I'll tell you." Austria stood up and walked out of the room.

Hungry giggled a little. "he doesn't like to admit it, but tea just goes right though him." She smiled.

"oh, that's where he's going." The other nations laughed in unison.

"I do hope he comes back soon, I really want to know what happens next." England sighed.

"I think it's a good love story so far." Canada smiled, but no one heard him.

"who are you?" the polar bear in his arms asked.

"I'm Canada." He said as he faded away just slightly.

"dudes, this story is awesome so far, but if you ask me, it needs an explosion or two. Wouldn't that be awesome?" America smiled. "hey Canada, bro, ju say something?" he looked in Canada's general direction.

"nothing of any importance." Canada sighed.

"I'd like to know how Miss Kayman dies." Russia smiled. "I bet Germany is forced to kill her."

"no, it is obvious that she is killed in a cooking accident." China crossed his arms.

"you are both wrong." Japan leaned back in his chair. "I know how she was killed, but Mr. Austria is doing such a good job telling the story, I won't ruin it for you."

"Japan, how come a Germany never told me this a story before?" Italy had stopped crying long ago.

"because it is too painful for him, after all she was his soul mate." Japan explained.

"now that I a think about it, I have a seen a picture of a lovely young lady on a Germany's mantle. Before a now I didn't a know who she was but now I a do. It's a Miss Kayman right?" Italy smiled.

"right." Japan did the same. "That photo was taken a year before she died. There is another photo with her and Germany, but that photo was lost in the war. The photo on the mantle is the last remaining photo he owns of her. Quite sad really." He looked down at the table.

"I now feel a bad that I a treated him a so mean." Romano put his head down.

"it's a ok Romano, the only people who a knew are a Miss Hungry, Mr. Austria, and Japan and of cores Germany after all this is about a him." Italy patted his brother on the back.

"and Prussia!" Hungry and japan injected. "But, that's only because he's Germany's older brother." They sighed.

"I wish Austria would hurry up already, I want to know what happens next." Spain looked at the door.

"ya, how long does it take one guy to use the bathroom?" the other nations did the same.


	4. For never was a tale of more woe…

dang, this ended up being long!... oh well. this is part 1. of a two part chapter :)

enjoy the tragic tale of a young-ish heart broken Germany! it all has a happy ending, i promise. ;)

* * *

><p>Ch, 4. "For never was a tale of more woe…"<p>

Austria took his seat. He looked up at his fellow countries and smiled. "I see you're all dying to know what happens next." He folded his hands and put his elbows on the table.

"yes!" everyone else jumped up, except the ones who know what happened next.

"very well." He took a deep breath. "let's begin…

"Germany! Read the last line!" his teacher barked as she fixed her glasses. she was an uptight woman.

He stood up from his desk holding a small-ish book. "for never was a tale of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." He sat back down.

"very good." The teacher scanned the room. "can anyone tell me what Shakespeare was trying to tell us? Anyone?"

Japan's hand shot up.

"Japan, do you know?" she smiled.

"he was trying to tell us that, love has no boundaries and knows not of feuds. He is also telling us that love conquers all." He smiled and put down his hand.

Germany thought for a moment. The countries and the norms had been separate long before his older brother had gone to the academy and it would most likely stay that way. Even the classes were separate.

Yes, he had fallen for Miss Kayman, but he noticed that the feud in Romeo and Juliet seemed like truth in the school and in life. If he told her how he felt, he was afraid she would reject him. Or worse, stop speaking to him entirely. But, she was too nice to let society rule her and she was the one who asked him to be in the fake relationship in the first place. He also noticed that she didn't care about what others thought about her. She was 100% her all the time. And he liked that.

He liked that she didn't pretend to be anyone but herself. She was feisty, fierce, and at the same time motherly to those who needed it. He had a hard time understanding why she would care, but that was one of the many things he liked about her. It's like she became another person when someone (especially someone close to her) did something wrong, got hurt, or just needed some advice or a boost in their self-confidence.

She didn't lack any self-confidence and she wasn't full of herself ether. No, she cared for others more than herself. He once watched her save a little boy she didn't know from an attacking dog. She scooped up the poor boy and death stared down the vicious mutt until it became afraid of her and ran away. She then put the boy down and check to see if he was ok. The poor thing was more scared than anything. The boy's mother thanked kayman for saving her son. All kayman said was, "if people didn't care, then what kind of world would we live in?" and smiled.

He was shocked to hear that. He expected her to say something like : "all in a day's work", "no problem", or perhaps "it was nothing". Anyone else would, but she wasn't like anyone else.

"Germany!" the teacher barked and shocked him out of his thoughts.

"beware the dog!" he quickly stood up. He realized what came out of his mouth and blushed. The other countries giggled. He quietly sat down.

"welcome back." The teacher glared at him.

He looked around the room and sighed.

"kayman?" another teacher (a man) called on her. He was a fitness nut. "can you please tell us why the Capulet's and the Montague's were fighting in the first place?" he smiled.

"sure." She smiled back. "no one really knows why they were fighting in the first place. In fact, they didn't even know themselves." she scratched the back of her head.

"exactly!" he clapped. "now can anyone tell me how stupid that was?"

Everyone raised their hands. "exultant! Good, we're all on the same page." He smiled.

Kayman became deep in thought. She couldn't stop thinking about Ludwig. She became fascinated with him. She wanted to know everything about him. He had become her new obsession. But, it wasn't crazy obsessed. Just normal "we're dating" obsession. She didn't care what others thought about her.

The funny thing was that the other countries thought she was the Caiman Islands and not a norm. and the other norms thought he was one of them and not a country.

She, her friends, and Jonny were the only ones who knew the truth about the two of them. Jonny didn't know that Kayman and Germany were only pretending to date however, and that was Kayman's plan. Appear to be taken. Although, she now wanted to be Germany's actual girlfriend. And she didn't know that he felt the same.

She sighed heavily and the teacher noticed she was deep in thought.

"kayman!" he called her and she came back to reality. "are you going to join us for some History? Or are you gonna stay in LaLa Land?" he smiled.

She sank in her seat and giggled nervously. "what page?"

It wasn't long before the lunch bell rang. "see ya'll after lunch." The teacher waved his students out the door.

Kayman picked up her books and her lunch from her desk. She started for the door. "Kayman, can I speak to you for a second?" the teacher stopped her.

"why not." She sighed and stood in front of his desk.

"let me ask what's so important that you zone out and stop paying attention in class?" he spoke softly.

"sorry sir, I just have a lot on my mind lately. I didn't mean to zone out completely." She apologized.

"like what, you know you can tell me anything, right Kayman?" He smiled. "I just want to help you know."

"well, I've been having a little bit of boy trouble." She blushed.

"is that Ludwig guy being mean to you?" he jumped up out of his seat.

"Oh no!" she waved her arms about. "He's the perfect gentleman." She pointed out. "it's just, Jonny won't leave me alone. And he's getting on my last nerve. Ludwig is fine, in fact, he treats me like a princess." She smiled at the last part.

He sat back down. "ok, but if that Ludwig guy starts being mean to you, tell me. And I'll do something about Jonny."

"thank you, can I go to lunch now?" she smiled and bowed. "I'm kinda hungry." She joked.

"ya, your free to go." He waved her out.

She rushed out the door. She came close to the yard but was stopped by a huge guy.

"Caveman." The red-headed bully smiled. "gonna eat your cave-lunch?"

"Hello Will." She rolled her eyes. "at least I'm not a Neanderthal like you." She weaved past him. He quickly got in front of her again. "do you want something?" she raised an eyebrow.

"ya, as a matter of fact, I do." He smiled again. His orange hair had been buzzed cut. He had freckles all over his body. His eyes were green and he was big.

"well what is it? I'm hungry, and lunch don't last but so long." She tapped her foot impatiently.

"a date, with you." He blushed throw his freckles.

"no!" she walked past him.

"just hear me out, I really do like you!" he called out.

She stopped walking and looked back at him with an annoyed expression on her face. she was now standing on the lawn, in the sunlight. The sunlight made her look angelic. "then how come you call me caveman? It's not my name you know."

"I was flirting!" he blushed.

"my answer is still no!" she walked over to her friends.

"is it just me, or did Will ask you out?" Crystal put down her chicken alfraido.

"can you believe he had the nerve?" Kayman pulled out a PB&J from her little brown paper lunch bag.

"I thought he hated you." Juli fiddled with her spaghetti.

"I thought he did too." Kayman stuffed the sandwich into her mouth.

"doesn't he know that your dating Ludwig?" Crystal smiled her _I know something you don't _smile.

"that's right, kayman is taken." Juli smiled the same way.

"makes her desirable to the guys if they think they can't have her." Crystal shrugged.

"I wish all the boys I don't like would just leave me alone. I'm getting sick of being popular with the guys." Kayman sipped her sweet ice tea (minus the ice, it had melted).

"it's a real love triangle." Crystal daydreamed.

"I thought it was a real life Romeo and Juliet." Juli pointed out.

"that too." Crystal smiled.

"I just want to be left alone and ta maybe, for real, date Ludwig. That's it!" Kayman sighed. "I mean he and I have so much in common, but at the same time, we're nothing alike." She smiled. "And I like that. Will and I have nothing in common. And Jonny and I have too much in common. There's no middle ground." She huffed. "that's why I can't stand those two. Will is a bully and Jonny is an annoying wimp." She crossed her arms. A dreamy look found its way onto her face. "but Ludwig." She blushed. "he can conquer me any-day." She accidentally thought out loud.

"Kayman?" Crystal smiled and Juli jumped.

"did I say that out loud?" kayman scratched the back of her head.

"yes." The other two smiled.

Kayman started to laugh and soon they joined her. All three girls were laughing their heads off.


	5. than this of Juliet and her Romeo

dang, this ended up being long!... oh well. this is part 2. of a two part chapter :)

enjoy the tragic tale of a young-ish heart broken Germany! it all has a happy ending, i promise. ;)

* * *

><p>Ch, 5. "than this of Juliet and her Romeo."<p>

There was a book on the high self in the library and she wanted it. Kayman reached up her arm, stood on her tip-toes, and extended her body. but she was just a few inches too short. Germany saw this and grabbed the book for her without having to stretch. He then handed her the book with a smile.

"is this the one you wanted?" he asked.

"meanie. And yes. Thank you." She huffed.

"what did I do?" he became confused.

"how tall is a country your age supposed to be?" she asked still a little upset.

"it varies. Why?" he looked her in the eyes. He hadn't noticed before, but she was a good 3 inches shorter than him.

"because you're so dang tall!" she quietly cried.

"oh, I haven't noticed." He shrugged.

"or maybe I'm just too short." She crossed her arms.

"I think your height is fine. Why do you think that your short?" he became confused, again.

"ok, I have this cousin. And she is a year and a half younger than me." She started to explain.

"ok." He fallowed along.

"and that brat! I have to wear high-heels just to look that child in the eye." She complained. "it's not fair!" she wined a little.

"I see." He thought for a second. "In the big picture, does her height really matter? I think you are perfect just the way you are, and I don't think you should change just because people are taller than you. I'm not the tallest country and it doesn't bug me. So you shouldn't let your cousin bug you." He smiled.

"thanks." She smiled. "she's also evil! But, that's a story for another day." She waved at him as she walked over to the Liberian's desk to check out the book." Austria sighed.

"now how is a conversation about height important?" France begged.

"did you not hear a word I just said?" Austria moaned.

"I did." France didn't get it.

"oh I get it. Germany was telling kayman not to let her cousin bother her." America smiled.

"exactly! Germany's speech to kayman is important!" Austria smiled. "America's paying attention, why aren't you France?"

"I am, I just didn't see the significance of it." He, France, crossed his arms.

"and he kind-of just told her he loves her." China smiled.

"you're right, he did!" Britain seemed amazed.

France gasped. "how did I not catch that?"

"I like how they both love to read." Russia smiled.

Everyone gave him a wired look.

"ok then, shall I continue?" Austria cleared his throat. Everyone nodded. "very well…

Japan was hard at work in the library trying to find out when the two groups became separate. Juli noticed he had a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ in his pile.

"excuse me?" she poked his shoulder.

He looked up at her. "can I help you." He blushed.

"are you using that copy of _Romeo and Juliet_? My best friend's life is turning into the story and I wanna make sure I'm getting it right." She blushed as well.

"all yours." He handed her the book.

"thank you, hey what's your name?" she asked.

"Kiku, yours?" he smiled.

"funny thing, it's Juliana, but my friends call me Juli." She twisted her braid.

"it's a beautiful name." he blushed.

"thanks again, maybe I'll see you around." She blushed as well.

"no problem, enjoy the book." He waved at her as she walked away.

Crystal witnessed both happenings and smiled. "is it just me, or is it getting Shakespearean up in here?" she asked herself and giggled.

A few hours later.

"thanks for walking me home Ludwig." Kayman smiled at him.

"no problem, what are fake boyfriends for?" He smiled back carrying a pile of heavy books. It was about 7 books tall.

"I'm sorry I made you carry those heavy books." She gripped the strap to her messenger-bag backpack tighter.

"it's not a big deal, besides I couldn't live with meineself knowing you'd have to carry these books and hurt yourself." He blushed.

She smiled and blushed. "I still feel bad."

"why?" he looked at her.

"for dragging you into all this. All the drama and everything." She looked away.

"it doesn't bother me. I've never really cared about what others thought about me. The only person I'm out to please is meineself and no-one else." He looked forward.

She smiled and looked back at him. "that's the way to be, if you ask me."

He glanced at her then looked away blushing.

She thought for a second. "But what about your parents? Don't you have to please them?"

"I would, if I had any. Most countries don't know their parents, just siblings. I guess I do have to please meine older brother." He thought for a moment as he looked back at her. "what about you? You don't care what other people think, right?"

"right, except my big brothers and sister." She smiled. "and myself of course." She winked.

"how many siblings do you have?" he looked confused.

"4." She blinked. "Juli has 6 brothers. You've met her before right?"

"ya, she's the one with the braid in her hair and blue glasses, right?" he thought for a second. "and crystal is the crazy one with the bun in her hair."

"yep. Hey, is Kiku your only friend?" she turned a corner as he fallowed.

"meine only friend meine age." He answered. "but, you are also meine friend. I bet you are very popular." He blushed.

They came up to a 2 story white house with a huge lawn and a red roof. The land was a hill-side that flattened out in the back yard. In the front yard were several pine trees and an apple tree. In the back was a forest. On the edge of the trees and lawn, laid a big black dog. The dog looked up and started to bark.

"I'm more popular than I want to be." She started to walk down a gravel road. "would you like to come in and have something to drink?" she looked back at him.

"sure." He fallowed.

The black dog kept barking.

"misty!" kayman looked at the dog and she stopped barking. "he's with me. But, you're doing a great job." Kayman smiled and kept walking to the house.

She opened the front door, that was unlocked for some odd reason, and walked in. she held the door for Germany has he walked in carrying her books.

"where do you want these?" he looked at her.

"over there on the kitchen table will be fine." She pointed to a medium sized brown table that was in the other room.

"what would you like to drink? We've got tea, milk, water, soda, lemonade, apple juice, orange juice, fruit punch, and black cherry Kool-Aid." She walked into the kitchen.

"tea is fine." He called out.

He deiced to look at the house while she was getting the tea. It was kinda messy, but he remembered kayman wasn't the only one living there. There were a few plants here and there and the carpet was a very ugly brown. He looked around a little more. He noticed that the room that was adjacent to the one he was standing in had two sofas and two small cages with blankets in them. The other adjacent room that held the front door had three desks, two of which had chairs. There also stood a few bookshelves with a plethora of books on them. The room with the sofas had two bookshelves as well with even more books.

Kayman came back with two tall glasses of ice tea. "sorry the house is a bit messy, my brothers hate cleaning." She smiled as she handed him his designated glass.

"what's this?" he looked over the cold beverage in his hand.

"oh, that's right, ya'll have hot tea in Europe. I'm sorry I forgot. Would you like something else?" she asked.

"nien, I'll try it." He took a sip. "it's sweet." He smiled.

She smiled too. "thanks, made it myself."

"I like it." He looked at her and then took a big gulp.

"would you like to sit down?" she pointed to the room with the two sofas.

"sure." He followed her into the other room. She sat down on one sofa and he sat down on the other.

He looked around a little more. There was a stairway that lead upstairs on the wall that was the same direction as the front door. and on the other wall was a big white door.

"where does that door go?" he stared at it for a moment.

"outside. It's where my puppy dogs are. They have their own little fenced area. Misty is on a chain and a wire cord that goes from on tree to another." She explained.

"Max and Otis, right?" he looked at her again. She had her legs crossed and she had taken off her shoes when he wasn't looking. Her uniform skirt almost reached her knees, but since she was sitting down, the skirt hiked itself up a little. Make that a lot. Her skin was a mild tan and her legs were long. Her blazer complemented her figure very nicely. Although, it looked like her chest was about to come out of her shirt. Her chest wasn't as big as Ukraine's, but it was close. Like she was one letter smaller than Ukraine. And her long dark brown curly hair was down and straightened so it was even longer. Her night sky blues eyes sparkled as the sunlight came in through the windows. She was a pretty girl, he couldn't deny that fact. But, she wasn't the prettiest girl in the world. She was also big-boned and she had some meat on those bones. She also looked like she actually ate. And yes, he was attracted to her. But, he didn't want her to think that he was a pervert. So he kept his distance.

"right." She smiled. She noticed he was looking at her skirt, so she pulled it down.

"kayman!" a girl's voice came from upstairs.

"yes?" she called back as a very skinny girl ran down the stairs.

The girl looked at Germany for a second and then at kayman. The girl was skinny and flat chested. He cloths seemed a bit too small for her, but he didn't want to say anything. She kinda looked like kayman in the face, but her eyes were brown, her skin was tanner, her hair was jet black, and she looked like she never ate. She wore a white skin tight t shirt, pink booty shorts, and a pair of white socks.

"you called?" kayman raised an eyebrow.

"who's this?" the girl pointed at Germany.

"Lora, this is my friend Ludwig. He's helping me with my Jonny and Will problem. He also helped me carry those books on the table home. Ludwig, this is my big sister Lora." Kayman explained with a smile.

"nice to meet you." He smiled at her and held out his hand to shake. She took his hand, smiled, and shook it.

"yes, it's always nice to meet a friend of KK's." she let go.

"not to be rude or anything, but you don't look older than kayman." He pointed out.

"I'm older by three years, and don't let anyone tell you any different!" she raised her voice a little. She regained her composer. "so you go to school with KK?" she smiled again, changing the subject.

"ya, I'm a year ahead of her." He smiled back.

All of a sudden, gun shots were herd coming from the back yard.

Lora looked at the door. "now what are those idiots shooting at now. I hope it's not Alfred next door. He's about ya'lls age. You might wanna leave before they get back up to the house." She looked at Ludwig.

"ya, our brothers are kinda dangerous with guns, especially if they've been drinking." Kayman agreed. "but, they'd never hurt me or Lora. Even if they were so drunk that they couldn't see." Kayman got up and held out her hand for Germany.

He pulled himself up and handed the empty glass to kayman.

"thank you for the tea and inviting me into your house." He smiled, waved goodbye, and headed for the door. Kayman fallowed and sat the glasses on the table next to the books.

"I hope we can do this again sometime, I like talking to you." She smiled. "you're a good listener." She blushed.

"thank you." He smiled. He then walked out the door and she stood on the front porch. "see you tomorrow at school." He waved goodbye. She waved back.

She walked back into the house as soon as he reached the sidewalk and left in the same direction they had came.

Lora looked at her little sister. A smile found its way onto her face. "you like him." She pointed out.

"ya, I know." Kayman blushed even more. "but, I can't tell him."

"why?" Lora jumped.

"cuz, I don't want to be heartbroken again. He might not like me back the same way. Ya know." Kayman looked her sister in the eyes. Yes, she did have a bad track record with men. She'd have a crush on one and then her heart would get crushed. Poor thing was about to give up on love itself. But, a certain German changed her mind.

"that's why you need to tell him! He might like you back and you would never know. Come on baby sis, wake up and smell the pine sap! I saw the way he looked at you, he likes you too, trust me." Lora crossed her arms. "after-all, I do know these things." She became smug.

Kayman smiled and rolled her eyes. "sure you do." She giggled.


	6. Tell Juli I said hi

dang, this ended up being long!... oh well.

enjoy the tragic tale of a young-ish heart broken Germany! it all has a happy ending, i promise. ;)

* * *

><p>Ch, 6. Tell Juli I said "hi"<p>

With a determined look on her face, Kayman walked up and down the campus. She decided to take a break in a beautiful garden. Japan saw her and walked up to her.

"you look like you could use some tea." He smiled.

"sounds nice, thanks." She followed him to a room in the wing of the school that was closest to the garden.

"it's a Japanese tea garden." He poured hot tea into a cup for her.

"thank you." She grabbed the cup, blew on it a little, and took a sip. "the garden is lovely." _'Needs sugar'_, she thought, but she smiled and didn't complain. After all, it's unwise look a gift horse in the mouth.

"were you looking for something?" he took a sip of his tea.

"as a matter of fact, I was. You see, yesterday, after talking to my older sister, I decided to tell Ludwig how I really feel." She explained.

"which would be?" he paused and looked on for a moment. He then looked back at her. "I'm only asking because he is my friend. I'm not trying to stick my nose in where it doesn't belong or anything."

"I know, you have a right to know." She blushed. "that I've completely fallen in love with him."

He smiled. "I knew that this would happen. Ever since the day he told me that he met you."

"Kiku, do you know if he feels the same about me?" she worried a little.

"I will let him tell you himself." He smiled. "but, yesterday, he told me himself that he thinks you're hot."

"he thinks I'm hot?" she smiled and giggled a little.

"yep." Japan smiled. Germany came up to the room and paused. "you need to tell him." He could hear Japan.

"I am." He heard Kayman's voice. _'what are they talking about?'_ he thought.

"if you don't tell him now and something happens, you are going to regret it for the rest of your life." Japan spoke again. "by the way, tell Juli I said hi."

"no way!" she jumped a little. "you like Juli. Sure I'll tell her." She smiled.

"thanks." He smiled back.

Kayman stood up. "that's why I'm going to go find him right now." She started to walk to the door, but stopped. She turned back around to face Japan and bowed. "thanks for the tea." She then headed back out.

Germany let go of the door knob and took a step back. He was now afraid of what she had to say.

She opened the door and saw him. She smiled sweetly and blushed. "hi Ludwig, I've kinda been looking for you."

"here I am." He blushed as well.

Japan came out of the room with a huge sign. He walked up behind Germany and held it up. It read: Kayman- "I am in love with you Ludwig."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Kiku, don't you have somewhere to be?"

He put down the poster. Germany looked at him. "what's that say?"

"oh, nothing. I will see you both later. At lunch." Japan smiled, waved, and high-tailed it out of there.

Kayman looked at Germany. "so, I need to tell you something." She blushed.

"I'm all ears." Germany kinda didn't want to hear what she had to say. But, he knew he had to.

"we've known each other for almost a few months now and we've become great friends, it's just…" she blushed. "what I'm trying to say is…" she fiddled with her hands. She knew she had to tell him, she just couldn't get the words out and she was nervous. "I mean…" she looked him over. "wow, have you always been this buff?" she smiled nervously as she complimented him.

"um, yes?" he became confused.

Her face became as red as an apple. "haven't noticed." She scratched the back of her head. "but, that's not what, what I mean is… you see… I… you… us… crap! I can't say it." She looked down at her feet.

"I, you, us? Are you trying to tell me that you don't what to be friends anymore?" he asked.

"no! that's not it at all!" she waved her arms about. "no, what I'm trying to say is… how I feel about you." She blushed.

"and how do you feel about me?" He became shocked, but kept his cool.

"um, well. Oh! Let's pretend we're in a play by Shakespeare for a moment." She smiled.

"ok."

"you're Romeo, and I'm Juliet."

"you mean…"

"Ludwig, what I'm trying to say is that I have fallen completely, madly, truly, and deeply in love with you." She blushed.

He smiled, closed his eyes, and sighed. "I love you too." He opened his eyes.

She smiled at him with tears in her eyes. He sweetly smiled at back at her.

He was relieved that that is what she wanted to tell him. And he was glad to finally tell her how he felt as well.

She came closer to him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Will and Jonny saw and became increasingly jealous. They (mostly Will) stormed (because nerds suck at storming) over to the happy couple.

"get your paws off of her!" Will bellowed.

Kayman looked at the freckled faced bully and gave him a blank look as she took a step back from Germany as he let her go. Germany also gave him a blank look.

"that's right, don't touch my woman!" Will yelled again.

"your woman?" kayman raised an eyebrow. "since when am I **_your woman_**?"

"ya you big monster, get away from my goddess." Jonny pointed to Germany.

"since when am I a goddess?" Kayman raised another eyebrow.

"how about you two mind your own bee's wax!" Germany got into their faces.

"you wanna go tough guy?" Will got into Germany's face.

"I don't wanna fight." Jonny took a couple steps back.

"sure, let's fight…" Germany got swept into the heat of the moment but was brought back to earth when kayman grabbed his arm.

"they're not worth it." She spoke calmly.

Germany loosened up, faced her and smiled. "you're right."

"they're losers anyway." She smiled.

"hey!" Jonny and Will exclaimed.

"come on, I don't wanna be around those two. Let's go find Kiku and tell him the good news." She pointed in the direction Japan had left in.

"ya, good idea." Germany smiled at her as they started to walk away.

"comeback and fight! Coward!" Will called out. Germany stopped in his tracks and looked back at the bully. Will smiled.

"coward? Nien, I am not a coward. I like to think of meineself as a wise man. And wise men listen to reason and the people that care about them." Germany smiled. "Meinefriend, you are a fool to believe that Kayman would ever want to go out with a dumcomf like you. Same goes to you shorty." He then turned around and continued walking with Kayman, holding her hand.

Jonny looked at Will. "if you ask me, he's afraid to fight you."

"you're right, he is." Will became angry.

"what does he have, that we don't anyway?" Jonny smiled.

"ya, you're right!" Will became blinded by rage.

"why did she pick him over us?" Jonny smiled even bigger.

"don't know, but I'm gonna make him pay." Will stormed off after them.

"I know it's wrong, but, it's kinda fun. And when he's done killing Ludwig, Kayman will hate him. And then my goddess of love will come to me. It's the perfect plan." Jonny smiled and spoke to himself evilly.

He then fallowed Will to see how the murder was going. As he turned a corner, Will fell to the ground. Germany was the victor and kayman was rolling her eyes and standing behind him; supporting him.

"idiot!" she barked at the unconscious bully.

Blood was coming out of Will's nose and he had received a black eye. Germany was unscathed. Jonny's eyes became huge and he high tailed it in the other direction before anyone could see him.

"curse you Ludwig! First you take my goddess, then you pound my minion into a pulp. I give up!" he called out as he ran away.

"did you hear something?" kayman looked at Germany.

"I don't think I did." He held up Will by his shirt.

He was coming to and still bleeding.

"did you learn a lesson?" Germany looked him in his good eye.

"yes sir." Will groaned.

"good." Germany smiled and let him go. He fell to the ground into his little pool of blood. The bell rang for lunch.

"come on, it's lunch, and I'm hungry." Kayman smiled as she wrapped her arms around Germany's right arm.

"me too." He smiled. They then walked to the yard and enjoyed lunch.

It was a free day. So they weren't skipping class. Class just wasn't being held.


	7. playing the part

dang, this ended up being short!... oh well.

enjoy the tragic tale of a young-ish heart broken Germany! it all has a happy ending, i promise. ;)

* * *

><p>Ch, 7. Playing the part<p>

"hush everyone!" the teacher barked at all the students on stage. "everyone, calm down!" They quieted down.

The stage was split into two separate groups. All high school students, but one half were countries and the other half was the norms. Kayman, being a norm herself, was on the norm's side with Crystal and Juli. Germany was with japan on the countries' side.

"ladies and gentlemen, this year we will be presenting a play of utter magnificence." The teacher began to speak. "can anyone tell me what play it is?"

Juli and Japan raised their hands at the exact same moment. They saw who the other was and pulled down their hands.

"Juliana? Kiku? Why did you two put your hands down?" the teacher asked.

"no reason." They replied.

"Ms. Fallston! Pick me! I wanna answer your question!" Crystal jumped up and down.

"alright, alright, crystal… don't have a heart attack!" Ms. Fallston rolled her eyes.

"is it Romeo and Juliet?" crystal smiled.

"correct!" Ms. Fallston smiled as well. "and I have already casted it based on past performances. Drum roll please!" she paused as a few students made a drum roll sound. "The Capulets, all norms by the way, are: Aaron as Mr. Capulet. Loran as Mrs. Capulet. Crystal and Juli as the nurse, I spilt her into two parts. Dakota as Tybalt. And last but certainly not least, my Juliet… is Kayman!" she smiled.

Everyone was shocked. Even Kayman herself.

"great Aaron and Loran are my parents." She smiled sarcastically. "and Koty is my cousin. Absolutely wonderful."

"and for the Montagues, whom are all countries: Greg as Benvolio, Kiku as Mercutio, Miguel as Mr. Montague, and our Romeo is…" everyone held their breath. Kayman crossed her fingers. "Romeo is Ludwig!" Ms. Fallston almost shouted. Everyone gasped, again. In hushed whispers, they began talking.

"kayman and Ludwig?" a boy on the norms side asked. They became louder.

"kayman has to kiss someone?" A norm girl asked.

"I'd like to see that!" another norm girl exclaimed.

"hey wait, aren't they dating?" another norm boy asked. They were all hushed again.

"oh ya." Almost all the norms remembered.

"maybe they've kissed before." A norm girl scratched the back of her head.

Everyone looked at kayman and Germany. Everyone else started talking again.

"they do realize, that they are breaking about a bazillion rules, right?" another girl on the norm side asked.

"people! I wasn't done telling you the cast!" Ms. Fallston yelled. Everyone became quiet. "now the rest of the main cast, which is mixed: Prince Escalus is Randall. JJ as Friar Laurence. Charles as Friar John. And Count Paris is… Jonny!"

The hushed murmur began again. Everyone having their own conversation to tend to about the cast. Mostly about kayman and Germany, whom would now be known as Romeo and Juliet.


	8. Rehearsal

sorroy about such a long wait... no internet at my house. and didn't want to work on my laptop after i updated IE... oh well...

enjoy the tragic tale of a young-ish heart broken Germany! it all has a happy ending, i promise. ;)

* * *

><p>Ch, 8. Rehearsal<p>

"I don't know who you are… But, I've fallen in love with you. You're beautiful." Germany looked kayman in the eyes as he recited his lines.

She smiled. "perfect! Heck, if I didn't know you and you came up to me and said that, I would be seduced."

"really?" he smiled back.

"yep." She nodded.

"I'm just glad someone wrote a modern translation and that Ms. Fallston is kind enough to let us use it. Shakespearian is hard to understand." He smiled even bigger.

"that's the British for you." She giggled.

He giggled a little as well.

"hey! Are ya'll studying or chilling?" a young man's voice called.

"we're studying Robby." She called back.

"you better be!" another young man's voice called out.

"we are Warren, jeez!" she called again. "sorry bout my brothers, their a bit over protective." She smiled and looked at Germany.

"I'm not hearing Shakespeare!" a third young man's voice called out.

"maybe we should rehears later. When your brothers are in a better mood." Germany stood up from the sofa he was sitting upon.

She giggled a little. "then will never know our lines in time."

He waved her goodbye and with a smile he left.

Lora walked in the room. "I'm surprised he hasn't made any moves on you yet. I mean if I was him, I'd be all over you."

Kayman rolled her eyes. "we're taking it slow, and being responsible." She stood up and handed her sister her script. She flashed a smiled and walked out the room to the dining room where their 3 brothers were.

"he didn't try anything on you, did he?" the tannest one looked up at her from whatever he was reading on the table.

He was also the oldest. His brown eyes seemed full of sadness for someone so young. His hair was the same as Kayman's, just in a man's short haircut.

"no Robby, he's a perfect gentleman. We're taking it slow and being responsible." She rolled her eyes again. She kinda wished Germany did make some kind of move on her. At least practice the kiss for the play, but he kept to himself and didn't try anything.

"that's what he wants you to think." The fat one looked up from what he was doing and pointed at her.

He had blond hair in a similar style as his brother's and light blue eyes. He could easily pass under Hitler's radar; if he wasn't so fat.

She lifted an eyebrow. "Warren, get your mind out of the gutter." She spoke slowly and clearly.

"I'm with Warren on this one, you don't know what that boy's got in his head." The third lit his cigarette.

He was skinny and looked a lot like Lora. He had black hair and a little bit of a beard.

"James, god so help me, put that out!" she covered her face with her T-shirt and yelled. "it's bad for your health and ours! Do you want me to die from second hand smoke?"

"no." he kinda shrunk.

"then put it out!" she yelled again and ran to the other room, up the stairs, and to her room.

"I'm home!" Germany called as he opened the front door to his brother's house.

"Germany, come quick!" Prussia called from another room. "you've got to see this."

"coming!" Germany walked to his brother.

Crystal and Juli walked down the road to Kayman's house.

"how much farther?" Crystal wined.

"*sigh* just a little bit more." Juli rolled her eyes. She looked around with an un-amused look on her face. "why is the country side so…?"

"quite and boring?" Crystal wined again.

"empty!" Juli sighed again.

"ya, the city is where it's at. Never a dull moment." Crystal smiled. She thought for a second. "so… you and Kiku?" a twisted smiled replaced the cheerful glow.

Juli blushed. "wa, what have you heard?" she looked back at crystal with a worried look on her face.

"nothing, I saw ya'll talking in the library and the exchange ya'll gave each other in the auditorium. I can put 2 and 2 together you know… I'm not that stupid." Crystal looked on as she explained. She looked back at Juli. "Besides, I think ya'll are cute together." She smiled.

Juli rolled her eyes. "I'm not a rule breaker."

"but you like him, right?" Crystal became desperate.

Juli looked at her slender friend. "I think he's… nice."

Crystal looked forward, smiled, closed her eyes, and put her arms behind her head. "I knew it, you like him."

"you're hopeless." Juli rolled her eyes.

"hey!" crystal cried.

They reached Kayman's house. Crystal ran down the driveway and hollered, "Kayman!"

The screen door opened to reveal Kayman standing in the door way.

"What?" she called back as Crystal ran to hug her.

"*sniffle* Juli's being mean to me." Crystal sobbed as she embraced her.

Kayman rolled her eyes and smiled. She pried Crystal off her body and dusted herself off. She then looked at Juli. "are you being mean to Crystal?" She spoke smoothly, with a kind and gentle demeanor.

Juli rolled her eyes. "she started it." She thought for a second. "she was the one who brought up a conversation about Kiku."

Kayman raised an eyebrow. "what's wrong with Kiku, ya'll get along great."

Juli rolled her eyes again. "you might be fine dating a country, but I'm not… it's just against the rules." She paused for a second. "it's just not right."

Kayman sighed. "Juli, those rules ain't set in stone. What makes a country a country and a norm a norm? what's the big difference? I can't see one, why can't you? Kiku is a very nice guy, and he likes you, why won't you give him a chance? He's not annoying, he's very smart, he's quiet, he listens, and he's always willing to help a friend." A smug smiled formed onto Kayman's face. "plus, technically, he's a 'Knight in Shining Armor.' Being he's a samurai and everything." She crossed her arms.

Juli caved in. "I guess, it wouldn't hurt to give him a chance."

"that's ma girl." Kayman smiled and patted her on the back.

The next Monday rolled in. a young man that looked a lot like miss kayman leaned against the wall to the classroom. he had the same eyes and skin color, same color hair (but a buzz cut), although he was a little chunkier and less happy.

He looked on with a serious look on his face. the bell rang and he didn't move. Kayman and her friends arrived to class seconds later. He gave Crystal and Juli a solemn look.

"can I speak to kayman alone?" he asked.

Crystal and Juli walked into class as Kayman waved them in. "I'll be in, in a minute." She smiled. She then looked at the boy. "what's going on Koty? You normally don't want to talk to me." She became serious as well. "is something going on?"

"ya, unrest between the two groups, we could be looking at a feud in the near future. All because you had to go and date a country. Ya know, life would be a lot simpler if you two never met." He answered her.

"look, who I date is my business. I don't criticize you about the girls you screw around with. So why should you be all up in my bee's wax?" she crossed her arms.

"cuz I ain't sucking face with a country." He smiled.

"Ludwig and I haven't kissed yet, we're taking it slow."

"whatever. Just watch your back cuz I sense trouble and danger. And I normally don't sense nothing. But you do." He shrugged.

"don't worry about me, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. Why do you care anyway? My life doesn't affect yours." She put her hands on her hips.

"ya you'd be right, but since we've been casted as cousins, I figured, I might as well act like one." He crossed his arms.

"we're not even related!" she raised an eyebrow. "besides, Ludwig and I were probably gonna end up dating anyway, we've been casted as the romantic leads."

"I know that." He smiled. "and that's what you think."

"I'm going to class." She rolled her eyes. "see you later." She walked into the door as he stood there and chuckled a little.

He soon walked in as well two seconds before the bell rang.

Germany met Japan by a giant board. "do we have class today?" he asked.

Japan looked at the board then back at Germany. "we do not."

"again? Oh well, if you need me, I'll be in the library." Germany put his hands on his hips.

"very well." Japan bowed to him in respect as Germany waved him goodbye. "I shall be in the garden. If you get thirsty, you know where to find me."

"alright, see ya later." Germany started to walk away. Japan walked in the other direction. "


	9. Curtain Call and Other Events

sorroy about such a long wait... i finally have my internet back!

enjoy the tragic tale of a young-ish heart broken Germany! it all has a happy ending, i promise. ;)

* * *

><p>Ch, 9. Curtain Call and Other Events<p>

"It was the day of the performance." Austria took a deep breath.

"How did the performance go?" Russia smiled.

"I like how Germany kicked that Will guy's butt." America punched the air while smiling.

Austria sipped his tea.

"how come they barely ever had class?" Canada raised his hand.

Japan looked at him and smiled. "our teachers were lazy and needed to grade things."

"thank you." Canada smiled.

"who are you?" the polar bear in his lap asked again.

"I'm Canada." He sighed.

"I bet Jonny is going to ruin the whole performance." Britain smoothed out his tie.

"have Germany and Kayman even kissed yet?" France cried.

"by that point, no." Japan answered.

"what is with that Koty guy? He's shifty, I don't like him." China pointed out.

Everyone looked at Japan.

"um, he was a player and Kayman knew that. She was the one of the very few girls he didn't play. They saw each other more as siblings than as co-eds. I guess, that was a good thing." He sighed.

"right!" Austria finished his tea. "now where was I? oh yes…

It was the night of the performance. Everyone was in the auditorium preparing for the show. Koty leaned against the brick wall where the curtain came out. Kayman was adding final touches to the balcony. Germany was carrying a tree. Crystal was fixing costumes. Juli was checking lights. Jonny watched Kayman paint as he swept the stage. Everyone else were in the seats chatting. Ms. Fallston's orders were to work and sit quietly. The chatting got louder and louder.

The noise was getting to kayman. She put her brush in the paint, stood up and look out at her classmates.

"Everybody! SHUT UP!" she yelled. The room fell silent. "idiots, we have less than 6 hours to get this stage ready for the play, and it's far from it! Some of us are acutely working, but were not going to get done in time. Crystal is up to her armpits in costume repairs, Juli needs help with the lights, poor Ludwig doesn't know where to put the tree he's carrying for about an hour and it looks like it's getting heavy, *ugh* Jonny could use a hand, Koty's just standing there needing to do something as well, and am I the only one painting the set? So get your rear-ends in gear and hop to it, a little manual labor is not going to kill you." She ranted.

The other students got up and went to work. Germany finally was able to put the tree down, Crystal finished the costumes, Juli fixed the lights, and the stage was clean. Kayman finished the set with time to spare.

The play was on. Kayman and Germany kissed for the first time that night as Romeo and Juliet. The audience gave the cast a standing ovation when the play was over. The after party went smoothly.

Jonny, however, was furious! He found a small thin twig on his way home that night and snapped it in two. He didn't attend the after party. "I'll never have a chance with her now. That kiss lasted longer than 10 seconds. It's not fair!" he wined.

The rest of the school year went by fast. Jonny had dropped out leaving Germany and Kayman to date in peace. Although, there was still some resentment coming from their other classmates. But, they didn't mind.

Japan finally asked out Juli and she accepted.

Summer was there before anyone knew it. During the whole of the three months they were out, Germany and Miss Kayman spent almost every-waking-moment together. Almost. She did hang out with her two best friends once and a while. And he had to help out around his house. He also got his own place. It's the same house he lives in today.

The new school year came about." Austria got interrupted.

"she's a lot like him. She yelled at everyone just like he does." America smiled.

"Actually, he got that from her." Hungary pointed out.

"really?" everyone else asked.

"yes." Japan smiled. "he got the idea from her."

"he used to be quit, quite." Austria sipped his tea again. "now, as I was saying…

The new year came about.


	10. Talk amongst friends

sorry about such a long wait... it's short... i'm sorry... i hate wrighter's block... my insparation is gone... i'm sorry. luckly i wrote this bit before my inspration went south for the summer... but as soon as school is in and i'm reunited with the people i based some of the caricters on, maybe my insparation will return. yep... i do my best wrighting when school's in... till then i'll be working on my Legoind of Korra story and whatever esle i feel like working on. sooo, sorry for the wait and the shortness, and hang in there!

enjoy the tragic tale of a young-ish heart broken Germany! it all has a happy ending, i promise. ;)

* * *

><p>Ch, 10. Talk amongst friends<p>

The trees were golden, brown, and beautiful. The smell of a wood fire seeped into the air. It was still warm. It was the early days of fall.

School was back in session.

Crystal walked out of her red bricked house and started on her way to school. Her two little sisters fell in step behind her. She had to drop them off at their school.

"so, kayman has a boyfriend?" The older dirty blonde asked.

"yes, Kaily, Kayman has a boyfriend." Crystal rolled her eyes at the 12 year old.

"is he blind?" the youngest brunette asked.

"no, Jayden, he can see just fine." Crystal rolled her eyes again at the 9 year old.

"is he stupid?" Kaily raised an eyebrow.

"no, he's highly intelligent." Crystal smiled as she explained.

"is he ugly?" Jayden crossed her arms.

"no, he's really handsome." Crystal shook her head.

"is he a nerd?" Kaily smiled.

"no." crystal exhaled.

Kaily and Jayden stopped and looked at one other. "then why is he dating her?" they asked together.

Crystal stopped walking. She looked back at her sisters. She took a deep breath.

"because." Crystal put her hands together. "you two wouldn't understand. But, believe it or not, he is in love with her. He loves her for who she is and she loves him the same way.

Besides, I know ya'll don't think Kayman is a pretty girl, but she is. People pay to look like her. And she doesn't even use makeup.

It's true love, something that's very powerful, but it's dying out. People are confusing love with lust. And lust is dangerous.

But not them, it's true love." She smiled.

Kaily and Jayden shrugged. And continued walking with Crystal right behind.

They reached Kaily and Jayden's school. Juli was there, dropping off her youngest brother.

"have a good day Vinny!" Juli waved.

"morning. You seen Kayman this morning?" Crystal looked up at Juli, whom was a couple inches taller, as she waved her sisters on.

"not yet." Juli blinked. "Britney drops off Stacy, remember?"

"I know that, and that's not what I meant." Crystal rolled her eyes.

"oh, no I haven't ran into her this morning. Think she's gonna skip today?" Juli finally answered the question.

"no, not the first day of school!" Crystal almost jumped. She then regained her composer and started to walk to school. "it's just not done." She waved the thought away.

Juli rolled her eyes and fell in step behind her till she caught up.

They walked without speaking a word. Both looking around for Kayman, hoping that they could all walk together.

* * *

><p>P.S. there was going to be more in this ch. ... but everything i thought of was terible and out of carictor. and yes, i can't spell.<p>

one more thing... Juli is suposed to be smart but i made her sound stupid...why? idk...R&R


	11. truth be told

sorry about such a long wait... it's short... i'm sorry... i hate wrighter's block... my insparation was gone... i'm sorry. i do my best wrighting when school's in... wich is now...

till then i'll be working on my Legoind of Korra story and whatever esle i feel like working on. sooo, sorry for the wait and the shortness, and hang in there!

enjoy the tragic tale of a young-ish heart broken Germany! it all has a happy ending, i promise. ;)

* * *

><p>Ch, 11. The truth be told.<p>

Japan had logged more hours in the library than anyone else over the summer. But the summer was at a close and he hadn't found the answers he sought.

"Japan, you know you can take books home right?" The woman librarian asked.

"Oh, sorry. Home is just too loud. Here is peaceful and quite. I do not mean to bother you." He looked up from the history section, the bottom shelf that is, and smiled at her.

"Oh, you're no bother. In fact, if I didn't see you from time, I wouldn't even know you were here." She blushed.

"Thank you, now if you don't mind?" he smiled and looked back at the books.

"Oh, right, sorry." She walked back to her desk.

He skimmed the titles. But nothing was on the school itself. He was about ready to give up on his search. That was, till he read something that caught his eye. _"The Origins of Germany"._ He picked up the book and started to read.

_In the days of old, he may have been born Germany, but, he was also The Holy Roman Empire. _

"What?" Japan gasped. He continued to read.

_Although he was born the grandson of Germania, he had no idea about his real family. So he became Holy Rome. Life was mostly bliss for the little country. But, war soon ended his happy days at Austria's house. In battle he was hit hard and left for dead. Prussia, his older brother by birth, felt sorry for him and took him in. unfortunately, all memories of being Holy Rome were lost and the new Germany was born._

"I wonder." Japan thought to himself."

"so?" America asked. "Is that Germany's origin or what?"

* * *

><p>P.S. sorry for the long wait...and the short chapter.<p>

...R&R


	12. let's meet the boss

sorry about such a long wait... it's short... i'm sorry... i hate wrighter's block... my insparation was gone... i'm sorry. i do my best wrighting when school's in... wich is now...

till then i'll be working on my Korra story and whatever esle i feel like working on. sooo, sorry for the wait and the shortness, and hang in there!

enjoy the tragic tale of a young-ish heart broken Germany! it all has a happy ending, i promise. ;)

* * *

><p>Ch, 12. Let's meet the boss!<p>

"Yes." Austria took a breath.

"Makes sense." Russia smiled.

Prussia had sunk in while no one was looking. "That makes the AWESOME ME sound like a kidnapper. The AWESOME ME does not kidnap. That is not awesome."

Everyone glanced at him and rolled their eyes.

"Let me tell them what happened after that." Hungary smiled.

"Vary well." Austria sipped his tea.

"Alright" Hungary smiled.

"So, Japan found Germany and showed him the book. Germany then showed the book to Prussia. And Prussia never returned the book to the library." She started to narrate.

"Be right back!" Prussia got up and dashed to the door.

She giggled. "Kidding. He returned it to Japan a long time ago."

"And I gave it back to the library." Japan smiled.

"Back to you Austria." She smiled at him.

"Alright. I'm going to skip some things because I know you are all anxious to hear how kayman dies." He sat his cup down. "plus the parts I'm skipping are kinda boring."

"Yes!" everyone jumped out of their seats.

"Everyone graduated.

Kayman moved in with Germany. World War 1 happened. And Germany's new boss was put into office.

Kayman washed dishes as she waited for Germany to come home from a meeting.

"I'm home." He called out as he opened the front door.

"How was the meeting?" she asked as she wiped her hands dry on her apron.

"Boring." He sighed.

"Fun." She rolled her eyes and giggled a little.

"My thoughts exactly." He smiled.

"Anything new?"

"New boss."

"Oh ya, the people did elect that Hitler guy the other day."

"You didn't vote?"

"I'm allowed?"

"Oh, sorry."

"It's ok. Not a big deal to me. Not like my life is going to be affected by him being in office. Or anything." That's where she was wrong.

* * *

><p>P.S. Prussia has a camio! plus sorry for the shortness.<p>

...R&R


	13. fight with power

sorry about such a long wait... it's short... i'm sorry... i hate wrighter's block... my insparation was gone... i'm sorry. i do my best wrighting when school's in... wich is now...

till then i'll be working on my Korra story and whatever esle i feel like working on. sooo, sorry for the wait and the shortness, and hang in there!

enjoy the tragic tale of a young-ish heart broken Germany! it all has a happy ending, i promise. ;)

* * *

><p>it's the chapter ya'll all have been waiting for! but it's not over yet!<p>

* * *

><p>Ch, 13. Fight with power<p>

Kayman walked down a grand hallway to one of the new Buildings. She looked around.

"Nice, but kinda cheesy." She thought out loud.

Germany and a man stood in a doorway talking. Kayman smiled and glided over to them.

Germany saw her out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "Boss, I'd like to introduce you to someone vary close to my heart. Mine girlfriend, Kayman."

She stood beside him and smiled. She extended her hand to shake the man's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, I am Adolf Hitler." He smiled back and shook her hand. "Tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Well, I'm the youngest in my family; I have 3 brothers and 1 sister. I'm a norm. I love cooking. I also like art and music." She put her hand back on her side.

"Where are you form?" he smiled.

"I'm not proud of it, but America." She shrugged.

"Oh, what do you think about Jews?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"What about Jews? I really have no preference. I've never met a Jew. And if I have, I probably wouldn't know. They are people after all."

"I see." He smiled.

"Ah, kayman, why don't you go wait for me in the car?" Germany lightly pushed her away.

"alright." She walked away.

"She is not really tuned in into what is going on in the world. She didn't realize what you were asking. If she did know…" He tried to save face.

"Her answer would probably be the same. She's American after all." Hitler closed the door behind them.

"But, she's smarter than most Americans. She's more like you and me." Germany explained.

"How much smarter?"

"She is on our side."

"true, but can we trust her?"

"I've known her since high school, if she was a spy, she would have been found out by now." Germany started to walk to the car. "I'd trust her with my life."

"And that is what I'm worried about." Hitler thought out loud. A shadowy figure came up behind him. "I want to know everything about Miss Kayman." He ordered.

"As you wish." The figure dissolved back into the shadows.

A few months later, Kayman came back to the grand office building.

She came up to a door and knocked. "come in." the voice called from behind the door.

She opened the door and walked in. Hitler sat behind a huge desk and was doing so paper work.

"Can I ask why you wanted to see me?" she asked as she walked in.

"Please, have a seat." He smiled up at her. She sat down in a red chair. "I had a background check on you." He pulled out a file from his desk.

"And?" She lifted an eyebrow.

He opened the folder. "You have an autism." He stated.

"A lot of people do."

"You are part British, Irish, and Native American."

"I could have told you that."

"You are not part of this perfect race."

"Are you going to send me to one of those camps I keep hearing about?"

"Not so long as I can help it. You see, since you are dating Germany; you have diplomatic immunity. So, I can't."

"I guess I'm lucky then. Is that all you wanted?"

"For now, but, if you make one slip up; I will send you to one of the camps with the rest of the undesirables."

"One problem, I'm desired."

"not for long."

"you don't like me, do you?"

"You are a disgrace and an American." He stood up and shouted.

"I was only born there, that doesn't have anything to do with who I am. After all, you're Austrian." She smiled smugly.

"Good point." He calmly sat back down.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to cook dinner." She stood up and walked out of the office slamming the door behind her. A few seconds after she left, the figure appeared in the office.

"She's going to be dangerous. I can see it now." Hitler sat back in his chair.

"What would you have me do?" the figure asked.

"Right now, I'll keep an eye on her. And when I give the go ahead, I want her dead." Hitler ordered."

"So it was Hitler who killed Kayman!" America jumped out of his seat.

"That Bloody Git!" Britain chimed in.

"I never like him anyway." Russia smiled.

"*sob*why?!" Italy started to cry. "She never hurt a anybody!"

"Why bad things always happen to good people?" China asked.

"who is this shadowy figure?" France legit-ly asked.

"you have already heard about him." Austria smiled. "Now let me finish!"

"yes sir." The other countries sat back down.

"It was a week before the start of World War II.

Kayman and Hitler had been secretly hating each other for a good while now. Germany had denied the invasion plan because he didn't see the point. He was clueless to many things back then. She, however, knew exactly what was going on. Girl got around.

A parade was to take place. Germany and Kayman were on a balcony smiling and waving to the people below. He was going to propose that night.

The shadowy figure was in a room behind them. A shot from a gun rang out. Kayman dropped dead.

After that, Germany was thrown into a fit of rage, depression, and all sorts of other negative emotions. In his unfit state of mind, he gave the go-ahead for the invasion. World War II fallowed after.

He asked Japan to find out who killed Kayman.

The results were shocking.

Jonny had not been heard of since high school. He had gone to Switzerland and became a deadly assassin. He bulked up some and was no longer a twig. He had devoted his life to killing for money. He had somehow ended up in Hitler's circle. He had become his personal Hit-man. He was the one who had killed Kayman.

When Germany had heard this he was furious, but Japan held him back. He told him that he would take care of the murderer.

When Japan found Jonny, he was at Pearl Harbor vacationing. That's one of the reasons Japan attacked Pearl Harbor.

By the end of the war, Hitler would kill himself and Germany would never be the same." Austria finished the story. "Today is the day she was murdered."

"Jonny Killed Kayman?" Britain was shocked.

"I would have never seen that coming." France was also shocked.

"Dude, that's messed up." America confused.

"Although, she still lives on in his heart." Hungary smiled.

"Ya, but still, that's sad." China pointed out.

"Yes, she was a vary nice woman. Never harmed a fly. But, to Hitler, she was trash." Japan explained.

"Just because she was American?" Russia looked confused.

"Because she was mixed." Austria added. "And she had what is known as Aspergers syndrome. Plus, she influenced Germany's decision making."

"So what if she had an autism. She sounded amazing!" America stood up.

"Ya!" everyone else stood up as well.

Austria shrugged. "She was. Which is why he had Jonny kill her. She had diplomatic immunity. He couldn't put her in a concentration camp."

"Well, that's just wrong. Hitler was wrong, about everything!" Britain stormed out.

"ya." Almost everyone else left.

Italy, Japan, Austria, Hungary, and Canada remained.

"I can't believe it's that time of year again." Japan sighed.

"I never even met a her." Italy pointed out.

"You would have liked her. She was like a female version of Germany." Japan smiled. "But, nicer."

"I'm a sure I would a have." Italy smiled back.

The two stood up and left the room as well.

"I would have liked her too." Canada smiled.

"I'm sure you would, who ever you are." Austria smiled at him. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Canada!" Canada stood up, smiled, bowed, and then left the room with his polar bear.

* * *

><p>P.S.<p>

...R&R


	14. whatcha doing Britain?

sorry about such a long wait... it's short... i'm sorry... i hate wrighter's block... my insparation was gone... i'm sorry. i do my best wrighting when school's in... wich is now...

till then i'll be working on my Korra story and whatever esle i feel like working on. sooo, sorry for the wait and the shortness, and hang in there!

enjoy the tragic tale of a young-ish heart broken Germany! it all has a happy ending, i promise. ;)

* * *

><p>um...it's short. but, i kinda whanted it to be.<p>

* * *

><p>Ch, 14. "Whatcha don' Britain?"<p>

Britain was in the middle of casting a spell when America burst through the door.

"Hey Britain; I've been wondering, what if Kayman never died?" America smiled.

"Then the world as we know it would cease to exist." Britain closed his spell-book.

"Did I interrupt something?" America looked at the basement floor.

"I was only trying to perform a time-travel spell, until you came in." Britain became annoyed.

"Oo! When and where? And can I help?" America started jumping up and down.

Britain became shocked. "Um, ok? The day before Miss Kayman died."

"Alright! Let's go!" America smiled.

"Stand in the middle of the circle." Britain moved over to where he was talking about and was greeted by a hyper America.

* * *

><p>P.S.<p>

...R&R


	15. gone today, here tomarow?

sorry about such a long wait... it's short... i'm sorry... i hate wrighter's block... my insparation was gone... i'm sorry. i do my best wrighting when school's in... wich is now...

till then i'll be working on my Korra story and whatever esle i feel like working on. sooo, sorry for the wait and the shortness, and hang in there!

enjoy the tragic tale of a young-ish heart broken Germany! it all has a happy ending, i promise. ;)

* * *

><p>um...it's kinda long.<p>

* * *

><p>Ch, 15. Gone today; here tomorrow?<p>

Britain and America walked down a pleasant little street in Germany's territory. They tried to blend in, but failed. They were looking for Germany's house.

"How do we know if we're in the right time or the right neighborhood?" America asked.

"Well, there's Germany's house right there." Britain pointed to a quaint little house at the end of the street. "If he answers the door, then we are in the wrong time. If she answers the door, then we're right."

"Are you sure that's his place? Looks like it has a feminine touch. See the roses." America smiled and pointed to the two rose busses on both sides of the front steps leading up to the white porch.

"Then we must be in the right time frame." Britain smiled as he walked up a small walk way. He lifted his hand and formed a fist. He then proceeded to nock. "Let me do the talking."

The door opened and a sweet smiled greeted the two countries. "Can I help you?" She spoke in an I'm-trying-to-pull-off-a-German-accent but her voice leaned more towards the southern states of America. The woman fit Austria's description to a tee. But she was a young adult and not a teenager.

"Morning, or evening, Madame." Britain smiled and bowed slightly.

She smiled back and took a deep breath. She became relieved she didn't have to fake a German accent. She knew how to speak it, no problem; but sounding like she actually was, impossible.

"My associate and I have come across some terrible news. Is this by any chance the home of Germany?" Britain knew the answer but asked anyway.

"Yes, what's going on? Is he ok?" she let her own accent come out into the open.

"He's fine." America smiled.

Britain elbowed him in the stomach.

"Right." America groaned in pain.

"I am Arthur." Britain smiled as he told her his human name.

"And I'm Alfred." America smiled wide, quick to recover.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kayman." She smiled back politely. "But, you said something about bad news?"

"Yes, we have come across a plot to end your life." Britain stated matter-O-fact-ly.

She rolled her eyes. "And where did you get this information?"

"Well…" Britain starched the back of head.

"I'd hate to cut this conversation short, but I have stuff on the stove." She looked over her shoulder. "And I never burn food." She looked back at them and gave them a sweet yet smug smile.

"Then, can we come in?" America bounced.

Britain pulled him back to the ground. "She's not going to let two strangers into her house, now is she?" he whispered.

"No, she seems vary smart." America semi-whispered back.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Why don't ya'll sit here on the porch and I'll get you something to drink. My father always told me to offer visitors something to drink." She smiled and giggled a little. "So fella's, what will it be?"

Britain smiled. "Tea please."

America smiled as well. "Soda, er, water!" he had to remember when he was.

"Alright, be right back." She smiled, walked into the house, and closed the door behind her.

"Were you about to tell her that we're from the future?" America grinned.

"And blow our cover? No! We need to think of something clever to tell her." Britain eyed a white porch swing and sat down.

America, now leaning on the wall like he owned the place, thought for a moment. "What if we tell her we're two agents sent by Germany to protect her?"

"Not a half bad idea, but, then she'd probably call him and ask him if we are supposed to be here." Britain pondered a moment.

"We might just have to tell her the truth." America took a deep breath.

"Truth about what?" she suddenly appeared with their drinks.

"Where did you come from?" Britain jumped out of his skin.

A smug smile formed on her face. "When a mommy and a daddy love each other vary much…"

"Not what I meant!" Britain called out. She just stood their and smiled.

"I know." She handed him his tea, still smiling wide. "I just wanted to see what you'd do." She then handed America his water.

America started to giggle in the background.

"So I thought about what you two had said." She paused. Both countries became serious. "The only person who would want me dead can't lay a finger on me." She thought out loud.

"But he can." America frowned.

"And say I believe you?" she crossed her arms. "What will become of me?"

"You'll die." America shrugged.

She thought for a moment. "Now don't call me crazy."

Both men nodded.

"But, are ya'll from the future?" a smug smile formed on her face again.

"But how the bloody ell?! Did you figure that out?!" Britain seemed to become crazed.

"I knew it!" she pointed to them. She leaned back on the door. "I could tell by A. your clothes. B. how ya'll talk to me, like an equal. And C. he said soda." She smugly smiled. "I've never heard of soda, but I'm guessing it's a kind of drink. Your suits are high quality; you don't see that kind of stitching today. And if you haven't noticed, women aren't treated the same as men now-a-days. Now when I was in high school, we were, but that was a different time and set of rules." She examined her nails up close to her face.

"Wow, you are extremely smart!" America became amazed while Britain became dumbfounded.

"Thank you." She smiled back.

A few moments passed as the two explained what was going on and how they were going to prevent her death but still keep the war.

"Why would you want a war to happen?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"So things aren't royally screwed up when we get back home." Britain smoothed out his tie.

"I see. So you want history to stay the same, but at the same time change it by preventing my death?" she thought for a second. "But, doesn't that defeat the purpose?"

"In some ways, yes. But, we need you to die…" Britain started talking.

"But we also want you to live." America added.

"So that World War II happens, but you and Germany can live a happy life together." Britain elbowed America.

"And where did ya'll get all your information?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Austria." Both men admitted.

"Oh, so he told you the whole story, did he? Ludwig musta told him some things. That's cool." She smiled. "and that also explains how you knew about me. Ludwig has tried his best to keep me a secret from the other countries ever since high school. I don't mind. In fact, I like being his little secret."

America smiled back. Britain rolled his eyes and politely smiled as well.

"So here's the plan." Britain pointed out. "I'm going to cast a spell that makes a copy of you, by using part of your own soul. After I cast the spell you need to hide till the end of the war."

"And the part of my soul?" she lifted an eyebrow.

"Will return to your body after one week. But, it will not affect you at all." Britain answered.

"alright." She shrugged.

Britain cased the spell. Kayman became two people. Britain and America left. She went into hiding. And World War II began.

* * *

><p>P.S.<p>

...R&R


	16. closing the book of fairy tales

sorry about such a long wait... it's short... i'm sorry... i hate wrighter's block... my insparation was gone... i'm sorry. i do my best wrighting when school's in... wich is now...

till then i'll be working on my Korra story and whatever esle i feel like working on. sooo, sorry for the wait and the shortness, and hang in there!

enjoy the tragic tale of a young-ish heart broken Germany! it all has a happy ending, i promise. ;)

* * *

><p>um...it's really short... but i couldn't think of a better way to end it all...oh well...enjoy the ending.<p>

* * *

><p>Ch, 16. Closing the book of fairy tales<p>

When Britain and America landed back in the present, they saw they were back at the meeting. They entered the room and saw everyone was still there.

"You two are late!" China called out.

They sat down.

A small door opened on the side of the room and a woman walked in. she wore a black skirt suit. She sashayed over to Germany, hugged him, kissed him on the cheek and handed him a file. Her long brown hair was down. Her dark blue eyes somehow warmed the room. Her sweet smile made everyone smile.

She looked up at Britain and America and winked.

* * *

><p>P.S.<p>

...R&R


	17. Author's note

sorry about such a long wait... it's short... i'm sorry... i hate wrighter's block... my insparation was gone... i'm sorry. i do my best wrighting when school's in... wich is now...

till then i'll be working on my Korra story and whatever esle i feel like working on. sooo, sorry for the wait and the shortness, and hang in there!

enjoy the tragic tale of a young-ish heart broken Germany! it all has a happy ending, i promise. ;)

* * *

><p>Authors note<p>

I can't believe it! I finished a story! This marks my first ever finished story. It only took me 2 years, but I did it.

Feel free to check out my other Hetalia stories.

There's one about Italy as a spy: "OO…Italy?"

There's one about America and America going on a time trip to Egypt: "Lady Pangaea"

A Beauty and the beast parody: "Geek and the Country"

And coming soon…

What happened to Kayman during the war (sort-of a sequel, or in-between-quel, to The Origins of Germany): "What Happened to Miss Kayman?"

And more…

Till then enjoy the stories I already have up (not all of them are Hetalia) and be patient with me… I'm only a senior in High School. Plus, I sorta kinda somewhat have a life… ya football game every Friday…woo…Lol…

Oh well…

As always, read and review, tip your waitress, and don't forget to favorite!

And as a pig says, "that's all folks!"

-Inudigifan201

* * *

><p>P.S.<p>

...R&R


End file.
